


Ditto

by VeelaWings



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Draco hated surprises.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679497
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' for April 2020
> 
> Monthly Prompt - 'The Less I Know The Better'

Draco was going to be sick all over his new dragonhide boots.

Harry was still pants at apparating and every time he had to side along, Draco swore it was the last time.

Yet here he was, for a blasted 'surprise' of all things. Draco hated being surprised unless it was a gift, given to him in the comforts of his own home. Even then, he enjoyed shaking the package and trying to guess what it would be before he actually opened it.

Draco hated surprises.

Harry's hatred of surprises even outweighed that.

Which begged the question - "Where are we? Why are we here? You had better take this bloody blindfold off before I hex you in the-"

"You're not going to hex me," Harry chuckled, hand still on Draco's arm while he guided him inside a room that smelled ...particularly unpleasant. Like a potions lab, but different. "Be patient for one more minute and I'll show you."

"Before or after the blindfold comes off?" Draco sniffed.

"Don't be a prat."

Draco frowned and let himself be led over to a chair, his usual grace traded in for clumsy, worried legs as Harry tried to arrange them in a chair. Bench maybe? Harry sat with his legs spread wide, Draco in between, chest to back.

They could have done this at home.

"I believe your minute is up."

"Hush," He whispered into his ear, then dropped a kiss onto Draco's shoulder, precisely where his beauty mark would be. Harry took one of Draco's hands in each of his and cupped them around...a clump of warm mud.

_It was awful._

"The fuck-"

Harry snapped his fingers. The blindfold disappeared and Harry's foot stepped on a pedal. The clay started to spin beneath their touch.

"Oh."

Draco may have made a comment during their last row, about Harry's lack of romance.

He wasn't expecting Harry to take a clue from his favorite muggle film.


End file.
